


A Friend's Helping Words

by mazeshankmerthur



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeshankmerthur/pseuds/mazeshankmerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho helps Thomas realize he loves Newt and Newtmas happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend's Helping Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/textstonewtmas/status/657057966986797056?s=09
> 
> Credit to textstonewtmas on twitter

It was a long chaotic week for Thomas and thankfully the weekend was here. He had the weekend set already, binge watching Teen Wolf and staying in. Thomas had snacks and drinks enough to last him on the table . He was excited to finally have a day to relax and just laze around his dorm room. Thomas got comfortable on the couch and picked up a bowl of chips. 

He was about to play the first episode of season three until his phone beeped. Thomas thought about ignoring it and he did until it beeped again. He groan, not wanting to talk to anyone and just watch his show in peace. His phone beeped from the table it was on, yet again, and Thomas just gave up on ignoring it. He put aside the remote to the tv and picked up his phone.

 

From Minho: Thomas?

 

From Minho: I know you hear your phone, answer me idiot

 

Thomas shakes his head already knowing if he doesn't text Minho back, he isn't going to stop. 

 

To Minho: You have such a nice way with words. 

 

He played the episode of Teen Wolf and waited for a text back from his friend. Thomas’s phone beeped two minutes into the episode and he had to paused it.

 

From Minho: I know, that's why I'm a lady's man. But we will talk about that another day, Thomas?

 

He snorted at his friend's replied and thinking Minho is totally full of himself.

 

To Minho: uh huh and yes, Minho?

 

Thomas played the show again but knows that he isn't going to last watching it. After a few seconds, his phone beeped and he paused it….again.

 

From Minho: I know you love newt

 

He stayed looking at the screen, unable to register anything. His mind was struck on the words ‘you love newt’. Thomas didn't know how to react expect to reject the idea that he could love his best friend. 

 

To Minho: Um, what? I don't love newt. Well I do, as a friend you know.

 

He couldn't believe that Minho would think he loves Newt. They have been friends for six years now and yeah they love each other. But as friends, not anything more than friendship. He stared up at the tv, seeing the episode has stopped on Stiles talking. Thomas phoned beep and lit up the screen with Minho’s text.

 

From Minho: no, thomas. I mean, I know you love him as more than a friend.

 

Thomas didn't know what to think other than Minho is wrong. He couldn't let Minho believe something like that. 

 

To Minho: What are you talking about? No I don't.

 

From Minho: C’mon Thomas. Admit it, we all see the way you look at him.

 

Thomas thinks back to the times Newt and him hanged out with the group. What do  
his friend's see between Newt and him, that he doesn't. Thomas doesn't watch newt or look at him any other way...or does he?

 

To Minho: stop, I don't love him

 

From Minho: yes you do, i’ve seen the way you look at Teresa and i’ve seen the way you look at Newt. They aren't the same. You look at Teresa like she's your sister and you look at Newt like he's your everything .

 

He thinks about what Minho is saying to him and maybe he's telling the truth. When he met Teresa, there was a connection between them for sure. But when Thomas got to know her, he thought of Teresa more like a friend or like a sister. But when he met Newt, he was a different story. Thomas and Newt always had a very close bond that neither of them could deny.

All of his friends knew they were inseparable and always were together no matter what. But neither of them thought of each other as more. Well not back then that is because for Thomas these days, he knows Newt means more to him. He didn't know that Newt would be the person that he couldn't wait to hang out with or to talk to. Thomas couldn't help staring at his friend more than what was necessary and memorizing his features. 

To want to hug and maybe kiss Newt whenever he wants to. Ok maybe he was in love with his friend but does Newt feel the same? Thomas shake his head and replies back to Minho.

 

To Minho: Okay, fine. I love him. Are you happy?

 

From Minho: As soon as you tell newt

 

Thomas laughs at Minho response, like he could really tell Newt he loves him when Thomas himself barely realize he did. Maybe he could act dumb and Minho would let it go.

 

To Minho: Tell Newt what?

 

From Minho: You know what

 

To Minho: I hate you 

 

Thomas threw his phone across the other side of the couch. He groan knowing Minho isn't going to let this go and he sucks at lying. Would it be bad if he did tell his best friend he loves him? How would Newt react? Would he hate Thomas? Would he still be his friend?

These questions are running in Thomas’s mind, not knowing what to do. He could come out and tell Newt simply that he loves him. Always has actually but just now realized it or Thomas could hide it and never tell his best friend. Thomas went with his heart, picking up his phone quickly. He went to Newt’s contact and pressed on his number to text him before Thomas changed his mind.

 

To Newt: Hey do you want to come over my room and binge watch with me?

 

He sent the message and seconds after Newt texted him back 

 

From Newt: Couldn't last a day by yourself huh? And only if it's Teen Wolf?

 

Thomas laughed and responded back 

 

To Newt: You know I can't go a day without you Newtie and duh what else would we watch? 

 

From Newt: That is true and don't call me Newtie. Ok I will be there in 10 minutes.

 

Thomas placed down his phone on the table and got up from the couch. He walked to the kitchen and got Newt’s favorite tea he always has for Newt. Thomas started to realize that some stuff he doesn't eat are of Newts. Like the tea which he would rather drink coffee or the chocolates with cherries in it. There are also some clothes here in his room that are Newts that he leaves if they pull a all nighter. 

It's the same with Newts dorm room, where Thomas has snacks, drinks and clothes there. They both spend a lot of time at each other rooms that it seems like a second home. Maybe they seem like a couple all along but never realized it. Until now and in less than nine minutes, his friend will be here. Thomas is going to tell Newt everything and not backfire on him.

Well hopefully, he doesn't know how this is going to play out. How would he when Thomas never been in this situation before? “Stupid Minho”, he says to the empty place and moving over to the stove to make the tea. Thomas leans over the kitchen, thinking about how he will tell Newt. Does he just come out with it and tell him or does he play it out until he knows Newt won't bail on him?

He drops his head onto the counter and just calms himself. Thomas doesn't want Newt to be here and him having a panic attack. He knows his best friend mother's him and he doesn't want that...not today. He picks his head up and goes over to the tea on the stove. He stirs it and puts the tea in a cup that he knows is Newt's favorite. 

Thomas takes the cup of tea over to where all the snacks and drinks are. He puts it to the right side of the table where his best friend will sit. Thomas sits down himself and waits for Newt to get there. It's funny how after all these years of them knowing each other and being friends, today is the day he tells Newt. All through the years, Newt and Thomas have been neighbors since they both started middle school together. 

Now it's no different with their dorm rooms being just a walk distance away. He feels like a clique movie where the two best friends fall for each other and never realized it until later. 

“This is messed up”, Thomas says to the ceiling and laid his head on the back of the couch. Maybe this is a mistake….maybe he shouldn't risk ruining their friendship over this? Newt could love him back or Thomas could scare him off. 

Either way, he picked up his phone and was about to text Newt until….there were a knock on the door and his friend’s voice outside of it. “Hey Thomas open the door will ya, it’s bloody freezing out here!” His phone slipped out of his hand and he stared at the paused tv in shocked. ‘That was NOT ten minutes’, he said to the room and made himself get up to open the door for Newt. Thomas opened the door to revealed his friend in a huge jacket and half his face hidden in a red scarf. 

“About time, were you too busy staring at Scott to answer the door for your best friend?”, Newt walked past him kicking off his shoes at the side. He laughed, Scott may be the hottest but Newt wins over him any day. Thomas closed the door and leaned against it, “Not too busy like you are when you stare at Stiles, Newtie.” He said moving close to the couch and sitting down, watching his best friend removing his scarf and jacket. ‘Wow I’m such a creep’, Thomas thought while staring at Newt.

“Well it’s not my fault Stiles is hot, i mean come on, he’s an adorable puppy and model all in….Thomas are you alright?” He stopped staring enough to see his friend’s concern look on his face. “Huh, sorry i wasn’t listening but you’re here early, i wasn’t expecting you for a while because you usually take forever.” Newt’s face changed to a smirk, “Shut your blackhole you call a mouth, some people try to look comfortable. You act like you don’t want me here Tommy, what’s going on with you?”

“It’s….nothing i just…. the real reason i invited you over here isn’t to watch Teen Wolf. Well it is if you decide to stay but I don’t have my hopes on it.” Thomas lowered his head, not looking at Newt afraid his face would reveal his true emotion. “What are you talking about? You know whatever you need to tell me isn’t going to make me want to leave. You are my best friend Thomas and nothing is going to change that”, Newt said from across the room.

He could feel the couch dripping, hinting that Newt is sitting down beside him. Thomas turn to his best friend and looked up at him with the truth on his tongue ready to be said. “I have to tell you something Newt and i don’t know how you are going to react but….I love you. Not love as friends but truly love you. I never really realized it until Minho said something but even then i didn’t really believe it. 

I mean, we been friends for so long that we both used to each other but you mean more to me than just friends. i mean i think part of it is because we are so close and you are the one person i can trust. You are the person i can see next to me and i can’t imagine not having you in my life especially after all these years. I know that i’m probably not making any sense but do understand that, you newt, are very important to me and i love you. But i do understand if you want to leave now or never talk to me again, i just wanted you to know”. 

Thomas looked away not wanting to see Newt leave if he does. He waited a few minutes for footsteps and the door to slap but it never came. All he heard was “Tommy, you bloody idiot” from Newt who was still sitting next to him. He turned around to look at the boy who he just confessed his love for smiling at him. Thomas couldn't believe Newt was still there, sitting on his couch next to him even after all he said to him.

He didn't get to say anything out loud because the next moment he felt lips against his. Thomas sat in shock, feeling Newt's lips, soft and chapped, but felt right. He quickly got out of the shocked and kissed back with all the love he couldn't express in words. Thomas could feel Newt’s arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer. They kept kissing for a few minutes more until they had to part for air. 

Newt and Thomas just stared at each other, looking at each other with love. The staring stopped when Newt started laughing and Thomas looked at him confused. “I feel like we are in one of those romance movies where the two best friends are in love”. Newt kept laughing uncontrollably and Thomas couldn't help but join him. They both ended up laying on the couch with their head opposite of each other. 

Thomas looked at Newt smiling, “I'm glad you stayed Newtie”. He hold Newt’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together. “How could I not, someone has to put up with you and your dorkiness”. Thomas burst out laughing and of course Newt had to. “Why don't we start that binge watching and watch stiles huh?” 

“You know the way to my heart, don't you Newtie?, he smiled and kissed Newt’s cheek. “When it comes to you, always and stop calling me Newtie, you dork”. “Whatever you say, Newtie…”. Thomas couldn't finish the sentence for Newt threw a cushion at him.


End file.
